Notre lien
by Hamelina
Summary: Harry ne supporte plus Draco,il ne peut lui pardonner d'avoir accompli à sa place ce qui était son destin depuis toujours, comment faire lorsqu'on ne peut vivre ni avec celui que l'on aime ni sans lui ? le quitter est elle la seule solution? Slash HPDM


**Genre** :Romance/Drame….. Slash

**Pairing**:HP/DM

**Rating**: résolument M

Pov alterné..( Harry/Draco)

Harry ne supporte plus Draco, comment faire lorsqu'on ne peut vivre ni avec celui que l'on aime ni sans lui ???

**Cette histoire est un ****slash plutôt explicite**** elle traite donc de relations homosexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou ne supportez pas.. évitez de lire , vous êtes prévenus..**

..Et si vous aimez dites le moi..

Soyez indulgent c'est la première histoire de ce genre que j'écris ...

Un grand, énorme merci à ma béta Mastericeeyes pour tous ces bons conseils et ses corrections avisées bizz à toi ma belle

Bonne lecture bizz Hamelina

* * *

_**NOTRE LIEN…**_

Pov Draco

Mon front appuyé contre la vitre froide je regarde la pluie glissant avec régularité à l'extérieur du carreau se foutant bien que dans la tiédeur où je me trouve, mes yeux soient opaques des gouttes qu'ils refoulent.

Je sais que ce soir tu ne reviendras pas.

Pas seulement ce soir.

Tu ne reviendras pas.

Jamais

Tu n'as rien dit pourtant, rien que je ne connaisse déjà en tout cas.

J'ai reconnu ta farouche détermination lorsque ce matin tu m'as fait ce petit signe de la main. Tu m'as simplement regardé et ton regard était pour moi plus limpide et explicite qu'un long discours.

J'ai su dans la fraction de seconde ou tu m'as transpercé de tes rayons émeraude, j'ai su à cet instant là que je t'avais perdu.

Je déambule dans mon fichu manoir.

La richesse, l'argent, l'admiration de tous, j'ai tout ça et je n'ai rien, je suis vide de tout, puisque tout ce que je désire c'est toi.

Pourquoi tout cela a mal tourné ? Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Pourquoi est ce moi qui ai eu les honneurs et la reconnaissance ? Comment les événements ont-ils pu nous échapper de la sorte ?

Je n'ai pas voulu ça et pourtant lorsque je te l'ai expliqué tu ne m'as pas cru.

Tu m'en veux de t'avoir volé ce qui te revenait de droit

Je voudrais tout recommencer, reprendre chaque étape de cette foutue guerre pour que tu reprennes la place qui était la tienne.

Le survivant, le sauveur…

On t'as élevé pour ça, comme un veau qui n'aurai eu d'autre avenir que le couteau du boucher, tu étais comme cette tendre bestiole, un gosse né pour le sacrifice.

Un gosse, un ado, un homme.

Tu as été mon tourment, ma jalousie, mon adorable ennemi, mon ami rêvé.

Je t'ai exécré au moins autant que je t'idolâtre à présent.

Des la première fois où je t'ai vu, j'aurai pu me traîner à tes pieds pour que tu deviennes mon ami, des ce moment là, à tout juste onze ans, j'aurais été capable de toute les exactions pour que tu fasses attention à moi, pour que tu m'apportes un peu d'attention.

Moi qui n'avais personne, moi, que mes compagnons de fortune ne fréquentaient que par peur ou par intérêt.

Je n'étais qu'un sale gosse pourris par l'argent et l'arrogance de son clan, mais j'avais désespérément besoin d'un véritable ami.

Toi tu m'as piétiné sans te poser de question, et je t'ai haï comme seul ceux qui aiment vraiment peuvent le faire. Même si je ne me doutais pas encore de ce que j'allais ressentir pour toi… un jour.

A partir de ce moment là, je t'ai épié, surveillé, torturé, insulté…Tu es devenu mon obsédante tache journalière, ma mauvaise action quotidienne.

J'espérais te découvrir à chaque coin de couloir, j'ai arpenté le château très souvent en pleine nuit dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir en train de mijoter quelques plans mystérieux en compagnie de ton crétin de copain, celui que tu t'étais choisi dans un élan spontané alors que je m'étais mis sur les rangs le premier.

L'antipathie que j'éprouvais pour toi alors n'avait d'égal que celle que je ressentais pour Weasley, lui qui pouvait être près de toi chaque jour, chaque nuit, lui qui partageait ton quotidien, ton amitié et ton affection, alors que je me morfondais dans les cachots en donnant le change, en me pavanant dans le rôle qui m'étais dévolu comme un jeune coq devant sa cour, drôle, cruel, méprisant comme je savais si bien le faire.

Si tu avais su combien nos années d'étude n'ont été pour moi qu'une seule et grande période de souffrance et d'envie, de rage et de désespoir, tu aurais probablement ri.

Pendant les longs mois d'internat, nous nous côtoyons journellement et sans t'en rendre compte tu me rendais dingue par ton indifférence, je serrais les poings, je mordais mes lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas te frapper. Tout valait mieux que ce douloureux détachement dont tu faisais montre à mon égard.

Cette impression d'être transparent, sauf quand je me conduisais comme un infâme salaud, alors je me suis fais un devoir de t'insulter, d'humilier tes amis pour te faire réagir pour que tu me détestes, je dois dire à ma grande satisfaction que ça marchait au-delà de mes espérances, je te rendais fou de rage et je voyais briller parfois dans tes yeux un éclair de cruauté qui m'impressionnait.

Je te sentais puissant, plus puissant que nous tous et ça me fascinait.

Lors de notre sixième année lorsque tu m'as lancé ce sectumsempra, j'ai senti que ma mort ne t'indifférait pas, que ton accès de colère t'avait laissé pantois et exsangue de tous sentiments de haine. Tu ne voulais pas me tuer, mais submergé par tout ce que j'exacerbais de mauvais chez toi tu avais faillis le faire, contre ton gré.

Je me souviens la nuit qui a suivi alors que je me réveillais dans un lit à l'infirmerie douloureusement ranimé par les blessures béantes que ma peau portait encore, je t'ai aperçu, assis sur une chaise tu tenais ta tête entre tes mains et tu avais l'air si fragile et accablé, j'ai eu envie d'aller vers toi, c'est la première fois que tu m'inspirais un sentiment autre que cette franche agressivité qui bouillonnait toujours au fond de moi des que je t'apercevais.

C'est cette nuit là je crois que j'ai commencé dans mes brumes opaques à me poser des questions à notre sujet.

« Notre » pronom possessif qui nous mêle et nous additionne, qui fait qu'il y a un nous, je me suis fais vomir en ayant ce genre de pensée.

Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas stopper les images fugaces qui envahissaient mon cerveau en n'imprimant que notre reflet double et unique à la fois.

Je me suis perdu alors dans une histoire fantasmée qui n'existait que pour moi. Avec des _si _et des _pourquoi pas, _j'ai rêvé d'une amitié qui me troublait, je pensais à toi de manière différente et je me demandais si c'était indécent que moi fier serpentard rêve de rapprochement et d'une bienveillante fraternisation avec mon ennemi avoué, un Griffondor qui plus est.

Pourquoi toi ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais, peut être parce que tu étais mon contraire plus que parfait, mon recto, ma face blanche, mon bien, mon positif. Tu m'attirais irrésistiblement et j'ai finis par ne plus me poser de question.

C'était toi et plus rien ne comptait, tu devenais mon obsession voilant la réalité, tu me plongeais dans l'obscurité de mes sentiments parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que toi et moi c'était une équation qui pouvait exister.

Tu l'a probablement su bien avant moi, toi qui t'es mis à m'observer, toi qui brusquement n'avait plus aucun répondant devant ma méchanceté et mes provocations.

Un jour alors que nous étions seul dans ce couloir obscur des cachots où tu t'étais perdu, pour la énième fois je t'ai exhorté à me faire face et de te défendre, et toi tu m'as juste souri avec assez d'ironie et d'incitation au conflit pour que je devienne fou, je crois que tu désirais que je te frappe que je te rendre tout le mal que m'avais fait lorsque tu m'as lancé cet horrible sort et moi en parfait imbécile j'ai mordu à l'hameçon, ça a commencé par une insulte, puis deux, puis je me suis jeté sur toi pour te faire ravaler ce petit sourire insupportable, pour te faire payer tous ces sentiments qui gondaient en moi et que je ne comprenais pas.

Nous nous sommes roulé dans la poussière en nous frappant durement, tu étais maculé du sang de ta lèvre fendue, je me trouvais sur toi le poing levé quand tu m'as regardé et j'ai suspendu mon geste, je suis resté scotché par tes yeux, par la lumière qui en émanait, qui me guidait sur ce chemin que j'avais voulu à tout prix éviter.

Je crois que sans elle je serais resté dans les ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient, les abysses où je me mentais.

Tu as juste murmuré mon nom, si bas que j'aurais pu ne pas l'entendre.

Si doucement, avec tant de tendresse que j'ai brusquement ressenti un sentiment d'humilité, je me suis mis à avoir honte, de moi, de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Sous tes prunelles claires j'étais vivant pour la première fois.

J'ai su aussi à ce moment que j'étais exactement là ou je devais être, au fond de ce cachot à me faire laminer le cœur par un Griffondor que j'avais haït au-delà de tout.

Troublé j'ai roulé sur le coté me détachant de toi et du lien invisible que tu venait de tendre entre nous deux. J'ai fermé les yeux espérant inconsciemment que tu aurais le temps de disparaître et qu'aucun mot ne serait prononcé.

Mais tu as toujours fait preuve de beaucoup plus de pugnacité que moi et tu as de nouveau murmuré mon nom.

« Draco ? »

« … »

« Ouvre les yeux …»

J'ai obéi, moi le serpentard hargneux, je les ai ouvert et tu te tenais au dessus de moi grave, incertain…J'ai plongé de nouveau dans le céladon de tes yeux, me sachant perdu et honteux de l'être.

Tu as soupiré et nous nous sommes juste regardés à n'en plus finir, je sentais ton souffle sur mon visage et tu devais sentir le mien, pourtant aucun geste ne fut fait, tous les non dit de notre situation sont passés par nos regards qui s'affrontaient, qui se caressaient à n'en plus finir. Par nos respirations qui se mêlaient, par nos odeurs mutuelles que nous humions avec timidité.

Par nos cœur qui battaient à se rompre.

Nous étions deux hommes à présent, est ce que des hommes sont sensés ressentir cela ? Pas dans mon milieu en tout cas, je percevais brusquement tout le poids et la rigidité de l'éducation que j'avais reçue.

Je me suis soudain détourné de toi, je suis remis sur mes pieds et me suis enfui dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, seul, troublé et malheureux. Je t'ai abandonné sur la pierre froide sans vouloir une seule fois me retourner.

Apres cela nous sommes soigneusement évités, nos rapports sont passé d'agressifs à inexistants et nos condisciples ont même finit par s'en étonner.

Je te revois au sortir d'un cours de potions faire ravaler sa langue à ton décérébré de copain qui venait de te demander pourquoi tu ne me fichais pas ton poing dans la figure alors que je venais, bien involontairement, de te bousculer. Tu lui as rétorqué froidement qu'il était temps pour lui de grandir un peu et que les querelles d'adolescents ne t'intéressaient plus, et tu l'as planté là, stupéfait d'avoir été remis à sa place et vexé parce que mes amis à moi se foutaient ouvertement de lui.

Ce ne fut pas le seul incident, dans ma maison, les Serpentards de mon année s'étonnaient de ma passivité à ton égard et j'eu toutes les peines du monde à jouer le blasé, celui qu'un petit Griffondor binoclard n'intéressait plus.

Alors qu'il occupait toutes mes pensées, qu'il envahissait mes journées et mes nuits d'images que je repoussais pour rester en accord avec moi même.

Et puis il eu ce match pendant ce mois de février glacial, le dernier qui comptait pour le championnat, le dernier entre Serpentards et Griffondors.

Nous nous sommes entrevus dans les vestiaires avant l'affrontement.

Tu as murmuré en passant près de moi.

« Bonne chance Malfoy »

Devant mes condisciples, je t'ai fixé, volontairement méprisant et j'ai craché.

« Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux Potter ! »

J'ai vu ton regard se brouiller, ne pas comprendre, puis cette lueur de défi qui t'animait si souvent lors de nos conflits a resurgi à la vitesse de l'éclair et tu m'as soufflé.

« Comme tu voudras, de toute façon tu es foutu. »

Je n'ai pas su à cet instant si tu parlais du match, je n'ai pas voulu y penser mais ça m'a troublé et j'ai joué le match le plus lamentable de ma carrière. Les Griffondors ont gagnés et tu m'as lancé une œillade assassine alors que tes coéquipiers te portaient en triomphe jusqu'à la salle commune de votre maison.

La difficile défaite que vous veniez de nous asséner m'a obligé à fuir les gens de la mienne, je suis allé me réfugier dans la volière, le bruissement des oiseaux m'accompagna jusque tard dans la nuit. Les yeux clos, je méditais sur ce qui m'arrivait en espérant que le retour au manoir familial retirerait de ma tête toutes ces pensées incongrues qui m'envahissaient.

Ce fut la journée de toutes mes défaites.

J'étais assis par terre, dos au mur, épuisé et triste lorsqu'une main passa doucement sur ma joue en une caresse si légère que je la sentis à peine, j'ouvrais mes yeux et dans la pénombre je distinguait avec difficulté une forêt de cheveux en broussaille et deux prunelles qui brillaient étrangement ;

Je n'eu pas le temps de te demander ce que tu venais faire là. Tu passais déjà ta main derrière ma nuque et approchant mon visage du tien, tu écrasais doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Et au lieu de protester, je me suis noyé dans ce baiser que je n'attendais plus mais auquel je rêvais chaque jour que Merlin fait.

Lorsque ta langue impatiente a franchis le barrage de mes lèvres j'ai cru mourir sur place de bonheur, de confusion, de honte, je ne savais pas trop mais les sentiments divers et variés qui m'envahissaient ont failli faire exploser mon cœur dans ma poitrine bien trop petite pour le contenir.

Tu m'as embrassé jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus respirer, nous ne pouvions nous rassasier l'un de l'autre et c'est totalement exsangue que nous avons fini par reprendre notre respiration.

Ton visage à quelques centimètre de moi, ton bouleversant regard plongé dans le mien, tu m'as susurré à l'oreille « Tu vois ça n'était pas si compliqué… »

Je t'ai souris je crois avant de reprendre tes lèvres avec gourmandise. A ce moment j'avais décidé de profiter de l'instant présent et de ne plus réfléchir au pourquoi et aux conséquences, je voulais juste me lover dans une étreinte que je ne pensais pas mériter un jour et que j'espérais maintenant ne jamais regretter.

De toute façon tu m'avais dit que j'étais foutu et tu avais raison.

Tu t'es levé et tu m'a souris avec tant de tendresse que je me suis liquéfié en te dévorant des yeux et tu es parti me laissant seul, avec cette partie de moi qui me faisait souffrir et qui criait son désir de toi, avec mon avilissement et ma joie mêlée qui ne faisaient pas vraiment bon ménage.

Tu m'as abandonné là, sur le sol de la volière souillé de fiente et de plumes d'oiseaux et je me suis perdu en conjonctures pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et pourquoi toute ma vie était en train de se déliter sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

Une seule chose s'est imposé à mon esprit c'est que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi et je savais qu'à cause de cette faiblesse de mon coeur et de mon corps j'allais beaucoup souffrir.

* * *

Pov Harry

Je suis parti ce matin, j'ai vu dans le regard de cendre que tu m'as renvoyé que tu as compris que je ne reviendrais pas.

Je marche brisé, dans la rue qui me conduit au ministère. La pluie s'accorde à mon humeur, le ciel est gris d'orage contenu, gris comme tes yeux lorsque que tu me contemples après l'amour.

Notre vie commune n'était pas faite pour durer, mes épaules ont du mal à se redresser mais pourtant je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix pour toi, pour moi.

Nous aurions fini par nous déchirer et par ressembler à tous ces vieux couples qui ne se supportent plus.

Mon pas s'affirme, je marche plus rapidement, je dois redresser la tête et me persuader d'avoir pris la meilleure des décisions, je ne me retourne pas, je sais que sinon je courrais me blottir dans tes bras, nicher mon visage au creux de ton cou et me laisser envahir par cette odeur d'homme qui t'appartient et qui bouleverse tout ce que je suis.

Je suis parti parce que je t'aime, parce que tu finirais par ne plus m'aimer et ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Si c'est moi qui brise le lien c'est bien plus supportable. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner de te faire subir ça.

Le sort cruel qui me fait me sentir si mal alors que je n'agis que pour ton bien.

Je me souviens de ce jour dans les cachots où tu m'as frappé avec tant de force que ma lèvre a littéralement explosé, je me souviens de ton regard sur moi quand j'ai essayé de te dire avec mes yeux que la peur ne m'habitait pas, que tu pouvais continuer à frapper que ça m'était égal puisqu'au moins tu me touchais.

Je revois ton poing levé qui s'immobilise, la lueur d'incompréhension qui te balaie pendant un court moment et ton visage qui brusquement conçoit. Puis ta défaite lorsque tu as roulé sur le coté bouleversé par ce que tu venais de découvrir.

Le lien.

Notre lien, puissant et indéfectible comme un cordon invisible qui nous aurait attaché depuis si longtemps que nous ne nous en étions même pas rendu compte.

Une fée malicieuse et cruelle avait du se pencher sur nos berceaux et se dire qu'il serait bon qu'elle nous pourrisse un peu la vie, nos parents respectifs avaient probablement oublié de l'inviter et elle n'a trouvé comme vengeance que cet amour encombrant qu'elle nous a refilé en héritage.

J'ai toujours détesté les fées, d'arrogantes et méchantes petites créatures…

Je souris à mes pensées stupides qui me permettent de refouler les larmes qui ne manqueront pas de couler si je pense à toi, seul au manoir, avec la peine que je viens de t'infliger.

J'ai toujours trahi tout ce à quoi je tenais, toi en ce moment, mes amis pour toi il y a longtemps, et j'avance seul en me demandant pourquoi j'ai toujours du faire ces choix cornéliens qui me laissaient de toute façon malheureux et insatisfait ….

Dans la balance de ma vie je dois bien avouer que ce qui m'a le plus préoccupé fut

ma petite personne , moi… que je ne retrouvais plus, la jalousie qui me rongeait parce que je pensais, et je le pense toujours que tu as eu une gloire imméritée et que quelque part tu m'as pris ce pourquoi j'étais programmé depuis que mes parents avaient été assassinés..

C'est ça que je ne pouvais plus supporter, t'en vouloir à en crever alors que je t'aime plus que ma vie, cette contradiction qui me fait te pourrir l'existence, pour des événements dont je te sais responsable sans en être réellement fautif, parce que sous mes dehors de garçon plein d'abnégation et de modestie, j'avais davantage besoin de reconnaissance et de gloire que toi.

Je me dégoûte en m'avouant cela, c'est pourtant la vérité, je n'ai jamais pensé que toi qui fut tant haï, serait, après cet exploit incroyable que tu m'as soufflé sous le nez, le nouveau valeureux sauveur du monde sorcier, je t'en veux Dray parce que ça c'était mon boulot et que je ne savais faire que cela…

Toi tu avais déjà tout.

La fureur immodérée qui m'emplit, qui te conspue, qui te hait, c'est de cela qu'étaient fait mes regards ces derniers mois, de cette envie de te faire souffrir, de te jeter en pâture aux fauves.

J'ai espéré pendant tout ce temps, bien après ton acte, espéré que les gens qui te vénéraient, se détournent de toi, qu'ils te mènent la vie dure, te harcèlent, espéré que dans ce cas là tu serais venu te cacher au creux de mes bras, au fond de mon corps comme un enfant apeuré.

Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça, tu as nonchalamment accepté et pris toutes ces marques de dévotion, de respect et d'amour, avec la grâce un peu dédaigneuse d'un prince qui se doit à ses sujets. Et moi je me consumais à petit feu, moi qui finalement n'avais eu que les années de terreur, l'horrible pression de la mort qui rodait et me voulait, la douleur de la perte de tous ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Moi qui n'avais fait que subir encore et toujours avec la seule désespérante pensée qu'au bout du chemin je serais enfin le héros.

Je n'étais ni brave, ni désintéressé, je voulais qu'on m'aime envers et contre tout et j'étais prêt à toutes les extrémités pour que cela m'arrive, même celle de mourir. J'ai fait les sacrifices et tu as récolté la gloire et je ne peux t'accorder mon pardon, dans ce cas précisément, il serait trop lourd pour moi d'être si plein d'abnégation que j'efface d'un coup d'éponge ce parasite qui me bouffe et avec lequel je me complais.

Je te hais Draco, en tout cas je m'en persuade, cette ombre qui plane et nous recouvre, je ne peux faire semblant de ne pas la voir. Elle assombrit ma vie entière et me rend abject et dur, moi qui finalement ne le suis pas.

La pluie redouble de violence, les gouttes qui trempent mon visage me permette de laisser sans vergogne mes larmes couler, personne, dans le peu de monde passant dans la ruelle ne s'apercevra que cet homme dégoulinant profite de la colère des cieux pour déverser toute la peine qu'il ne peut plus contenir.

Je dois aller voir Ron mais j'essaie de me calmer avant de franchir les portes du ministère, j'essaie de reprendre une contenance, pour ne pas effrayer mon meilleur ami qui ne manquera pas de me questionner sur mon état et ma brusque demande de mutation.

* * *

Pov Draco 

Je me décide enfin et fiévreusement enfile mon manteau.

Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et surtout je ne dois pas l'accepter.

Nos discussions, mes efforts pour me disculper n'ont jamais rien donnés, tu es trop buté et tu ne veux jamais m'écouter.

Mais ça suffit maintenant Potter, je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ma vie plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait et encore moins la tienne car quoique tu en penses je ne les imagine pas se dérouler l'une sans l'autre.

Tu devras bien le comprendre dusse-je te le marteler avec mon poing, foutu Griffondor je t'abhorre autant que je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas me déposséder de toi.

Je sais que je vais te trouver au ministère à cette heure ci, enfermé dans ton petit bureau, étouffant et pestant contre ce travail si banal qui ne te satisfait pas.

Tes quatre murs te confinant plus sûrement qu'une cellule de prison.

Encore une énigme pour moi, que fais-tu dans cette administration où tu t'étioles ?

Tu restes pour moi si mystérieux que c'en est risible, j'ai possédé ton corps tant de fois et tant de temps et pourtant je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Tu m'échappes toujours, des que j'ai l'impression de décrypter une parcelle infime de ta personnalité, d'autre questions se posent à moi que tu balaies d'un revers de main et d'un sourire ironique.

Le ministère se profile au coin de la rue ou tout au moins le vieil immeuble sous lequel il se trouve, j'emprunte la cabine, je descend, une curieuse contraction au creux de l'estomac, j'ai peur et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Et si…

Je ne dois pas me torturer, je dois juste te retrouver et essayer de te faire entendre raison.

Je descend à l'étage des aurors, tu n'es pas Auror alors que je suis intimement persuadé que tu aurais été le meilleur, mais tu as refusé la formation, désabusé et aigri tu as fui tout ce que ce nouveau monde en paix pouvait te proposer…

Tu as donc été engagé comme consultant pour le quartier des aurors, ce qui ne te satisfait pas et moi non plus…

Et ne sachant fermer ma bouche qui parle trop, je t'ai harcelé sans cesse en te reprochant de te perdre dans un métier qui bafoue tes qualités et tes réelles compétences.

Ton étage, j'avance en ralentissant le pas, je sais que notre confrontation sera violente.

Ton bureau, j'en vois la porte ouverte, ma mâchoire se contracte, je suis en colère mais je dois savoir me contenir.

Je regarde à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, tu ne t'y trouves pas.

Tout y est rangé avec soin, aucun dossier, ni papier, juste du vide, de l'impersonnel, tout cet ordre m'angoisse, tu es le garçon le plus bordélique que je connaisse, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je ressort et cherche avec inquiétude et fébrilité une secrétaire ou quelqu'un qui soit susceptible de me renseigner.

Je sens un vent de panique me parcourir l'échine…

Granger ! Son nom s'impose à moi, elle travaille dans quel service ? Les créatures magiques je crois, elle doit savoir, tu ne serais pas parti, ne te serais pas enfuit sans le lui dire…Elle a toujours été la personne à qui tu confiais tous tes tourments, celle qui te connaît le mieux.

Je cours presque dans les couloirs ne répondant pas au saluts que l'on me lancent, l'appréhension qui m'étreint depuis que j'ai découvert ton bureau vide ne fait que croître.

Quand j'atteins enfin le bureau de la brune j'étouffe presque et ouvre violemment la porte en criant « Où est il ? »

Je m'aperçois seulement qu'elle n'est pas seule, visiblement une réunion à lieu qu'elle est en train de diriger avec tout le sérieux qu'elle sait déployer dans son travail.

Elle me regarde surprise et un voile d'inquiétude passe dans ses yeux, elle congédie poliment ses collaborateurs prétextant une urgence et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux.

« Draco, que se passe t il ? » Je sens de l'angoisse dans sa question..

« Potter a disparut ! Son bureau est vide et ce matin tu vois, il m'a regardé bizarrement et … »

Je m'effondre dans un fauteuil, tremblant .Comment puis je lui expliquer tout ce que j'ai lu dans son regard ? Comment peut elle comprendre ?

Elle contourne son bureau et vient s'installer près de moi. Elle a l'air tellement désolée qu'elle me donne envie de vomir.

« Draco je pensais que vous aviez discuté, que tu savais…Lorsque tu as fait irruption j'ai cru qu'il avait eu un accident, que … »

Je fronce les sourcils, fouille ses yeux bruns et m'emporte…

« Quoi ? Que je sais quoi ? Qu'il m'a plaqué sans aucune explication, le salaud ! Qu'il est venu te dire à toi les raisons de sa lâcheté, alors qu'il m'a juste laissé là sans même me dire au revoir… » Ma voix se brise sur les derniers mots, sur des larmes de rage et d'humiliation qui coulent devant elle et me laissent profondément blessé.

Elle tend la main vers moi voulant les essuyer et je me recule vivement. Tout plutôt que sa pitié, je lui en veux bien injustement mais il faut bien que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un.

Je me lève, marche nerveusement de long en large.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Pourquoi Granger ? »

« Parce que c'est votre relation, votre vie, je ne devais pas m'en mêler même si je pensais qu'il commettait la plus grande bêtise qu'il soit »

Je hausse un sourcil étonné, Granger pense donc que me quitter est une idiotie, au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord elle et moi.

Je lui lance un regard désespéré et murmure d'une voix blanche.

« il faut que je lui parle, nous n'avons pas eu de dernière discussion…Je dois lui dire que… » Incapable de continuer, je serre les dents à me les briser parce que c'est un aveu que je ne veux faire qu'à lui.

« Il le sait Draco, il me l'a dit, il n'avait pas besoin d'une grande déclaration, tes yeux en disent long lorsqu'ils se posent sur lui.»

Je la fixe avec plus d'attention, l'air interrogatif.

« Tu le savais toi n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui avant toi probablement et Ron aussi. »

« QUOI ? »

Elle m'offre un sourire tristement compatissant.

« A Poudlard déjà Draco, nous avions remarqué comme tu étais troublé en sa présence et comme ta pseudo agressivité n'était qu'une chape de protection pour ne pas t'exposer à lui parce que… »

Elle hésite à finir sa phrase …

« Parce que déjà, tu l'aimais n'est ce pas ? »

Je déglutis difficilement devant sa perspicacité. Je regarde devant moi dans le vide pour ne pas croiser ses yeux interrogateurs et je murmure.

« J'étais si transparent ? »

J'entends son petit rire.

« Oui comme Harry d'ailleurs pour qui tu étais devenu un obsédante évidence. Il était tellement attiré par toi qu'il ne faisait que te regarder et était devenu complètement passif face à tes attaques, c'est à ce moment là que Ron et moi avons commencé à nous poser des questions, nous avions compris depuis un moment qu'Harry était gay mais lui ne nous en avait jamais parlé et quand nous avons compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis à son sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous ne pouvions imaginer une seule seconde que toi son pire ennemi tu pouvais t'intéresser à lui, nous tremblions que tu ne t'aperçoives de ses sentiments à ton égard et que tu ne le traîne dans la boue devant toute l'école, ça l'aurait brisé, il était si fragile à cette époque. Tellement de chose reposaient sur ses épaules et tout notre avenir dépendait de lui alors quand un jour Ron m'a dit qu'il soupçonnait que toi aussi tu étais attiré par lui ça m'a fait un choc. »

« Weasley ? C'est lui qui s'est rendu compte que Potter m'attirait ? Merde j'avais pourtant l'impression d'être discret dans mes efforts pour le mater en douce »

Elle m'oppose un sourire tranquille.

« Nous avons été soulagé de voir que tes sentiments avaient l'air de s'accorder au siens. Et d'apprendre par Blaise que tu étais gay toi aussi. »

« Blaise est le type le plus bavard que je connaisse… »

Remarque je d'un air las.

Blaise était le seul en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance, celui a qui je confiais mon mal être, le seul a avoir eu vent des quelques aventures sans lendemain que j'ai vécu honteusement dans l'enceinte de l'école avec des garçons dont j'ai immédiatement oublié le nom.

J'attendais sans me l'avouer que toi tu sois prêt car je ne voulais pas te brusquer ni te forcer à des actes que tu aurais pu regretter, toi qui étais si pur. Je voulais que notre première fois soit aussi parfaite que ce baiser que j'avais reçu dans la volière et qui, à lui seul, était une brûlante déclaration.

Perdu dans le méandre de mes pensée je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle me fixait de son chaud regard plein d'interrogation.

J'exhale un soupir, je ne sais par quoi commencer.

J'ai envie de lui expliquer pourtant que sans toi je ne suis plus rien, que je regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ce qui s'est passé ce jour là mais que maintenant toi tu ne veux pas te rendre compte qu'un retour en arrière est impossible et que je ne peux effacer ces événements.

Elle me devance et me pose la question qui probablement brûle les lèvres de tout un chacun dans le monde sorcier.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait à sa place Draco ? Tu savais que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, ce pourquoi il était programmé depuis toujours, ce qui devait non seulement délivrer notre monde mais également le délivrer lui de la culpabilité qui le dévorait depuis la mort de tous les membres de sa famille, tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour qu'il vive et accomplisse son destin. Tu lui as volé son moment de gloire, et aussi sa rédemption…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Son ton est grave sans être accusateur pourtant et c'est peut être ça qui me bouleverse le plus, son envie de comprendre sans pour autant me flageller sur l'autel de la culpabilité.

Je lève mes yeux vers elle, qui attend, pour enfin comprendre comment j'ai pu oser commettre cet acte de déloyauté vis-à-vis de l'homme de ma vie.

Je me racle la gorge et je voudrais lui dire avec des mots simples que je n'ai jamais voulu de sa gloire, ni lui voler la vedette, je voulais…juste…

Je baisse la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure… »

C'est la seule et unique raison mais c'est la première fois que je l'avoue à quelqu'un.

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

« Tu ? Tu voulais le protéger ? »

Je hoche affirmativement la tête, incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle fixe ma bouche ébahie comme si elle venait de proférer la pire horreur de tous les temps.

« Tu l'aimes je le sais, mais c'est plus que ce que… tu as risqué de mourir d'une façon horrible parce que tu n'étais pas en mesure de le terrasser alors qu' Harry lui avait des moyens que tu ne possédais pas, pourquoi Draco, pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie ? Tu l'aimes… à ce point ? »

Je me force à ne pas m'effondrer, pas encore, pas devant elle…

« Plus encore » je souffle.

« Merde ! Draco pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué la vérité quand il t'accuse d'avoir voulu lui voler ce qui lui importait le plus, à savoir sa vengeance contre Voldemort? »

Je la regarde sidéré, c'est la première fois que j'entends Granger jurer et si le moment n'était pas aussi grave je crois que je me moquerais d'elle comme au bon vieux temps, elle se lève et fait des aller et retour dans la pièce à présent, elle a l'air passablement énervée.

Elle semble réfléchir.

« Tu devrais aller voir Ron, peut être que lui sait où il est, Harry voulait lui demander une mission en Europe ou ailleurs pour s'éloigner quelques temps. »

Weasley c'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de rencontrer aujourd'hui, rien ne me sera épargné.

En empruntant le corridor qui mène à son bureau, je ressens brusquement une vive douleur, j'avise une chaise qui traîne à coté d'une porte close et je m'affale lourdement dessus, j'ai le souffle coupé, un léger malaise, l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond, il faut que je respire un grand coup, que je retrouve des idées claires, d'où me vient cette sensation de vide qui me fait suffoquer ?

Penché en avant la tête entre mes mains, les yeux clos, je comprends brusquement de quoi est faite ma souffrance…

Du manque que j'ai de lui… déjà…

Alors mon esprit brisé vagabonde et je me souviens de cette fois là…

_Flash back_

_Tes lèvres qui me dévorent ont la douceur de la soie, merde je pense comme une fille. _

_Je vais devenir quoi entre tes mains Potter ? Ton jouet, ta chose soumise ?_

_Non je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! _

_J'ai toujours aimé diriger, décider et quand tu me touche si intimement je me sens sans force et incapable de te repousser, de reprendre le cours de ma vie, de diriger les événements que tu m'imposes, la relation que nous n'avons pas encore mais qui menace mon fragile équilibre, et je me soumets… _

_A toi, à tes dents qui mordillent le lobe de mon oreille si sensuellement que mon épine dorsal est parcouru de long frissons, à ta langue si merveilleusement effrontée qu'elle force le passage de mes lèvres pour danser avec la mienne, à ton souffle qui se mêle au mien, à ta salive qui coule doucement sur ton menton et que je lape comme un délicieux nectar._

_Qu'est que tu es en train de faire de moi ?_

_Je ne suis plus le fier serpentard, je suis ton jouet Harry et je déteste adorer ça. _

_Qu'est que tu es en train de faire de moi ?_

_Tes mains caressent ma joue, impriment leurs empreintes sur mon front, tu souffles doucement sur mes lèvres sans m'embrasser pour me rendre fou, j'approche ma bouche pour te capturer de nouveau mais tu recules en rigolant doucement._

_« Ne sois pas si impatient, prenons le temps, nous avons notre vie devant nous Draco. »_

_Je me fous de notre vie, de notre avenir, c'est ce moment présent que je veux savourer, toi, ton corps et tout ce que ce que tu représentes pour moi ; Je veux me noyer en toi et ne jamais revenir, me fondre pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un et qu'ainsi mon existence et la tienne soit à jamais indissociable._

_Tu caresse ma nuque avec tant de légèreté que je me sens bouillir, pourtant je ne te brusque pas parce que j'ai peur de te faire fuir, Je sais que c'est ta première fois et peut être que tu prends ton temps parce qu'inconsciemment tu as peur. _

_Et la candeur de tes yeux confirme ce que je soupçonne._

_Tu te penches et mordilles la base de mon épaule, je sens tes dents qui raclent ma peau, merde Harry arrête tes conneries, je n'en peux plus, toute mon énergie est nécessaire pour m'empêcher de te sauter dessus avec beaucoup plus de violence que tu n'en est capable et beaucoup moins de tendresse surtout._

_Tu fais surgir en moi une animalité que je croyais pas exister, j'ai envie de me jeter sur toi pour te faire subir les derniers outrages et crois moi ça ne serait pas une relation tendre que nous aurions._

_Tes mains à présent descende le long de mon cou et caressent mon dos de façon lascive au travers de ma chemise, tu prends ton temps et moi , je me sens dur , de plus en plus, et c'est très inconfortable, j'aimerais que ça aille vite, plus vite, que ça soit plus violent aussi, mais je crois que tu le fais exprès, tu joue avec moi, ça t'amuse de me voir dans cet état, mes soupirs et ma respiration hachée t'ont fait comprendre rapidement que je n'en pouvais plus…_

_Enervé je plaque ma main sur tes fesses et te rapproche de mon corps avec brusquerie, je sens au travers de ton jean ton érection qui pulse contre moi, ton désir est aussi brûlant que le mien et je te regarde avec étonnement._

_Tes yeux limpides me fixent avec gravité, je ne sais ce qui me trouble le plus, ton regard qui me fouille, ton envie ardente contre ma jambe ou ta main qui délibérément agace la pointe de mes mamelons en me faisant gémir d'anticipation._

_Mes doigts ne sont pas en reste et pétrissent ton postérieur musclé, ferme et si tentant, je tremble d'envie à l'idée de te déshabiller, puis je prends les devants tout est trop confus pour moi, trop lent …J'attrape ta lèvre inférieure la mord et aspire le petit filet de sang qui s'en échappe, tu suffoques de surprise, la situation se retourne, je suis celui qui mène la danse Potter et tu es trop fragile pour te mesurer à moi._

_Je te repousse et ton visage ébahis vaut toute les récompenses, tu n'as pas le temps de réagir que je te tire vers le lit te fais basculer sur la courtepointe en soie._

_Tes prunelles deviennent noires du désir qui te consume. Ma main impatiente vient se poser sur ton entrejambe, le renflement que je rencontre me remplit de joie, je caresse doucement ta virilité au travers de ton jean, j'accentue et maintien la pression de ma main pour que ça devienne insupportable pour toi, tu te tends encore et tu hoquettes de surprise…_

_« Non…Draco…. pas comme ça… je ne vais pas pouvoir … »_

_Tu ne va pas pouvoir te retenir, je le sais bien tu es cramoisi et j'arrête de te toucher juste à temps, je ne veux pas gâcher notre plaisir mais ça m'a amusé de t'agacer comme toi tu le faisais tout à l'heure._

_Je me penche et souffle doucement dans ton cou que je mordille en râpant doucement mes dents contre ta peau tendre, j'aime respirer ton odeur, une odeur d'innocence et de pureté qui me rend fou de toi. Tu gémis en griffant nerveusement mon dos avec tes ongles, tu longe ma colonne vertébrale et je ressent de petites secousses électriques qui, sans que sache comment cela est possible, ajoute encore à la puissance douloureuse de mon érection, je bave sur toi, te veux, me retiens et en crève de ne pas oser…_

_Je tend ma main et fait glisser ta chemise ouverte sur tes épaules, la vision de l'étoffe de soie qui coule négligemment sur ta chair tendre est puissamment érotique, j'embrasse ton torse glabre et fait lentement descendre ma langue le long de la ligne de poils bruns qui recouvre ton abdomen, tu trembles sous mon innocente caresse et je suis arrêté par la barrière de ton jean qui gène ma progression, j'en déboutonne fébrilement le bouton et tu te relève sur tes coudes , me fixant l'air vaguement inquiet, je te repousse sur ta couche et fait glisser l'encombrante pièce vestimentaire sur tes hanches étroites, puis je te la retire complètement._

_Tu m'apparais dans toute ta splendeur, ton caleçon noir peine à dissimuler ton impressionnante érection, et je te vois rougir sous mes regards appréciateurs et insistants, Je suis heureux que tu ressentes cette gène elle me conforte dans l'idée que je serais ta première fois, le premier qui te prend et te fais jouir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « le seul », une malsaine jalousie m'oblige à m'avouer que je ne veux pas te partager parce que tu es à moi… ou presque._

_Tu veux à ton tour retirer ce qui me reste de vêtements mais je te repousse vivement, je te veux nu et moi encore vêtu, je veux que tu te sentes vulnérable sous mes yeux qui te détaillent, tu gémis d'angoisse lorsque je roule doucement l'élastique de ton caleçon, je le fais lentement pour que ton inquiétude arrive à son paroxysme, tu croyais quoi Potter ? Que j'étais un enfant de cœur ?non c'est toi l'agneau et je me délecte de ton appréhension… _

_L'étoffe de ton sous vêtement glisse avec lenteur sur tes hanche ne dévoilant pour l'instant que le triangle de poils noirs et drus qui s'offre à moi,puis je découvre bientôt la chair tendre de ton gland frémissant qui semble se dresser et vouloir sortir de sa cachette de tissu, tes gémissement sont presque des pleurs de frustration maintenant, ta respiration se fait hachée et ton corps tremble, je veux violer ta pudeur, je veux que tu te sentes dominé par moi, je te veux fragile et délicat, je te veux perdu. _

_« Dray...je. Non»_

_Tu murmures mon prénom comme une supplique pour que je cesse cette torture qui me ravit et te mets si mal à l'aise._

_Ton sexe est maintenant totalement découvert, ton caleçon descendu à mi cuisse, tu m'es offert, je vois dans tes yeux que la position t'humilie, que tu ressens de la honte, mais j'aime te détailler et sentir ton mal être, tu es mon agneau et je suis ton boucher, celui qui va te cajoler avant de te donner le coup de grâce._

_Tu me tends tes bras que je refuse, à cheval sur tes jambes je détaille avec délice ton anatomie, je ne veux plus me presser, je veux que tu me supplies._

_Je pose ma main sur ta virilité offerte et sans quitter ton visage du regard je masse doucement ton pénis avec mon pouce et mon majeur de haut en bas, de bas en haut en accentuant peu à peu la pression pour que ça devienne insupportable. _

_Tu gémis, halètes, te tortilles, m'implore de cesser mon petit jeu cruel et brusquement tu fonds en larme et je me sens soudain un monstre._

_« Harry …Harry je … »_

_Je reste à te regarder comme un con, j'ai honte de moi, de mes rapports malsains avec le sexe alors qu'en toi tout est beau et pur et pour ta première fois, je te fais ça ce jeu stupide du chat et la souris…_

_Tu fermes les yeux, tes larmes sembles intarissables et je n 'en comprend pas la teneur, je m'allonge sur toi, te serre contre moi, prends ta bouche et mets dans le baiser que je te donne tout l'amour que je ressent pour toi, merde Harry arrête de chialer sinon je vais m'y mettre moi aussi, ta peine m'est insupportable…_

_« Pourquoi ? Harry, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, pourquoi ? »_

_« Sais pas… » Murmures tu les joues trempées, sans pouvoir te contenir._

_Puis dans un souffle si bas que je peine à le saisir. « Parce que je t'aime je crois… »_

_Je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension._

_Tu continues ton murmure et je tends l'oreille._

_« Tout ce temps à t'espérer…peur à en crever…que toi tu ne veuilles pas… »_

_Je soupire de soulagement, ainsi ta peur qui exsude et transpire de tous les pores de ta peau n'est faite que de cela, la trouille de me perdre, alors qu'il y a si longtemps mon petit lion que tu m'as gagné à ta cause …_

_Les larmes menacent de s'emparer de moi, foutu Griffondor qui va me transformer en serpillière. _

_J'écrase tes lèvres durement en un brûlant baiser pour te faire revenir à nos occupations présentes. Je déclare contre ta bouche en gémissant « je t'aime aussi mon amour…Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça »_

_Je vois dans la clarté de tes yeux humides que tu es rassuré et ton incroyable réserve de larmes se tarit enfin, alors tu reprends ton exploration et ta main descend lentement le long de mon torse et dégrafe mon pantalon que je te laisse me retirer alors que je finis de t'enlever ton caleçon, tu fais de même avec le mien et bientôt nous nous observons, nus comme au premier jour et bizarrement intimidés. _

_Nous sommes sur le lit à genoux face à face, tu me regarde de tes émeraudes encore scintillantes de toutes les larmes versées, en mordillant ta lèvre inférieure,et je sais, rien qu'en t'observant que c'est la première fois que tu es dans un lit avec un garçon._

_Tu es curieux et timide à la fois, et si attendrissant, même si ce n'est pas vraiment cet adjectif dont j'ai envie de me servir à cet instant en voyant ta hampe victorieuse qui se tend vers moi. _

_Je te repousse un fois de plus sur les draps, je couvre chaque parcelle de toi de baisers et je pose une main conquérante sur ma tentation, je te sens palpiter et pulser entre mes doigts inquisiteurs et tu soupires et grognes à la fois alors que je rapproche mes lèvres impatientes de ta chair tendre._

_Je pose le bout de ma langue juste à la pointe de ton gland que je savoure déjà, la peau est si douce qu'elle me donne une faim incontrôlable de ta virilité, de ta virginité… _

_je prends le plus légèrement possible entre mes lèvres ton pénis frémissant, tu te cambre pour qu'il entre plus encore dans ma bouche, je souris à ton exaltation, mais comme tout à l'heure je veux que tu me supplie, alors je passe du haut en bas de ton membre une langue coquine qui te fais grogner de frustration, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que ta première fois se passe trop vite, qu'il faut que je t'y prépare, alors, enfin je te prends entièrement et tu soupire de soulagement, je te fais l'amour avec ma bouche , imprime de longs va et viens qui te font gémir de plaisir, je caresse doucement tes testicules tendues à se rompre, et tu chuchotes d'une voix chevrotante…_

_« Arrête Dray…je viens je … »_

_Et tu éjacules à longs jets tièdes dans ma bouche, tu m'emplis de ton sperme que je savoure et avale avec enthousiasme._

_« Merde je ne voulais pas…je suis si désolé… »_

_Je me redresse et pose mes lèvres sur tes tiennes pour qu'enfin tu te goûtes, les larmes perlent de nouveau sur tes cils que je lape tendrement et je m'empresse de te rassurer. _

_« C'est normal Harry, je voulais ça… »_

_« … »_

_« Si nous avions commencé à faire l'amour tout de suite, tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir et tu aurais été déçu… »_

_Tu fronce les sourcils surpris mais je vois dans ton regard l'acceptation de ce que je t'explique »_

_Nous recommençons à nous caresser fougueusement avec l'intuition de savoir ce qui plait à l'autre, c'est la première fois que nous faisons l'amour et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ma chair possède déjà la mémoire de ton corps, est ce ça aussi l'amour, la compréhension physique de ce que nous sommes ?_

_Tu me caresses avec timidité et je suis désagréablement douloureux de toute cette attente , l'impression que mon corps va exploser s'impose à moi, et visiblement à toi aussi , tu descends sur mon ventre en mordille chaque recoin et maladroitement prend mon sexe dans ta bouche, je hoquette de surprise , ça n'était pas prévu dans mon programme, tu relèves ta tête et me fixe …et cette vision de toi, tes lèvres purpurines enserrant nonchalamment mon érection est plus que je ne peux en supporter, je gémis et débite des mots que je sais sans suite, je pose mes mains sur ta tête et t'enjoint de me prendre plus et encore… _

_Ce que tu fais avec douceur et fermeté et je m'étonne de ce savoir faire incroyable que tu possèdes. _

_Je sens mon plaisir monter d'un cran mais je n'en veux pas tout de suite, je veux le ressentir en te faisant mien pour la première fois, en étant enfouis dans ton corps que je désire avec douleur._

_Je te repousse doucement et t'allonge dans la soie ondoyante, je m'agenouille devant toi et j'en ai le souffle coupé._

_Tu es nu, si racé et si beau, mon cœur fait un bond douloureux dans ma poitrine, je détaille chaque parcelle de ta peau et tu t'y soumets à présent sans malaise, ton torse est finement musclé, ta peau si pâle que les muscles saillent sous l'épiderme et te sculpte dans le marbre._

_Mes yeux descendent sur le ventre plat et la ligne noire tellement sexy qui le recouvre et descend plus bas, là où s'expose l'objet de tous mes désirs, là ou la hampe de ton sexe forme avec ton ventre une ligne parallèle parfaite, Je ne peux me rassasier du spectacle que tu m'offres, mais déjà tu t'impatientes, j'ai envie de faire traîner les chose pour que tu pleures et me supplie de te faire mien. _

_Est ce que j'aurais ce courage là ? Moi qui me liquéfie déjà devant tant de bonheur…_

_J'écarte tes jambes, soulève légèrement ton bassin et t'interroge du regard, tu me fais signe que tout va bien, je continue de titiller tes lèvres et d'en aspirer lentement la pulpe tendre, j'introduit avec toute la lenteur dont je suis capable un doigt à l'intérieur de toi, tu te cambres et étouffe un petit cri de douleur, je m'arrête et attend que tu t'y habitue, « détends toi » je souffle.. Tu respires fort et ton appréhension est palpable autour de moi, un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième que tu accepte crispé en fermant les yeux, j'essaie de te préparer avec toute la douceur dont tu as besoin, je plie un peu mes doigts et je cherche puis trouve l'endroit qui brusquement te fait réagir, un cri rauque s'échappe de tes lèvres, tu cries mon nom , t'étrangle, te cambre…j'étouffe tes lèvres des miennes et je frisonne de te sentir gémir dans ma bouche._

_Je retire mes doigts et tu grognes de frustration, je souris en te regardant, tu es comme un gosse à qui j'aurais retiré son jouet._

_Je murmure à ton oreille « Le meilleur va arriver », tes grands yeux me transpercent, ils sont remplis de crainte, je me positionne près de ton entrée et tu fermes les yeux, souffrant par anticipation. _

_« Harry ? Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait »_

_Tu entrouvres tes prunelles céladon qui me font toujours l'effet d'un raz de marrée quand elles plongent en moi._

_« Harry ? Tu le veux vr… »_

_« Vas y… Drago… Je … J'ai envie de toi » _

_Ta voix tremble mais c'était l'autorisation dont j'avais besoin, je bride mon désir de te prendre entièrement tout de suite, la violence de mon corps m'effraie et j'ai si peur de te blesser._

_Je m'enfonce lentement en toi, par Merlin tu es tellement étroit et chaud et c'est si merveilleux, je sens une brusque contraction de tes muscles autours de moi, tu t'incurves et gémis de douleur, je stoppe aussitôt mes mouvements, tu geins doucement entre tes lèvres presque closes _

_« Vas y… Continue »_

_Ma progression est lente et lorsque je suis enfin tout en toi je commence de doux vas et viens qui te font frissonner, je m'aperçois que tu n'as pas de plaisir et je n'en supporte pas l'idée, tu appuies tes mains sur mes épaules et grelotte, alors je me déplace légèrement, me positionne pour trouver l'endroit merveilleux caché au creux de toi qui te fera hurler de plaisir et je te pénètre avec plus de force, ton corps semble soudain traversé de décharges électriques et tu te contractes autour de mon membre tout entier enfoui à l'intérieur de ton fourreau de chair…des spasmes me transpercent. Tes jambes s'enroulent autours de mes hanches avec force et une sorte de feulement sort de ta bouche, un cri rauque, hiératique « Dray merde …si bon…plus… encore... »_

_J'accélère alors le mouvement en me plongeant avec dureté et violence dans ton corps qui ne me refuse plus rien, J'essaie de contenir mon plaisir, de me retenir, je vois tes yeux noirs et brillant comme des braises, tu es transfiguré, et soulagé je me dis qu'il n'y a que moi qui t' ai fait ressentir cela.._

_Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps enchevêtrés et m'empare de ton sexe vibrant, je t'impose de long va et viens au même rythme que ceux que j'imprime à ton corps. Je veux que tu viennes en même temps que moi, je veux que nos râles de plaisir explosent en même temps dans nos gorges, je veux que nos forces vitales s'échappent de nos deux corps simultanément, je veux partager ça avec toi Harry que nos deux orgasmes s'entremêlent, se fondent et se déchaînent en une tempête qui nous laisse tous les deux brisés et heureux. _

_Ton corps n'est plus que palpitations, j'impose à ton membre des caresses de plus en plus rapides et pressantes alors que je sens monter en moi la vague qui va déferler comme un raz de marée, tu crie mon nom, tes yeux se révulsent, tu t'arques boute et tu viens dans ma main en même temps que mon sperme jailli en toi tel un geyser brûlant, je hurle, prononce des paroles sans suite et m'effondre sur toi en un amas de chair qui se consume jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir que nous ressentons ;_

_J'ai réussis, nous avons atteint la jouissance en même temps, nous vibrons à l'unissons de nos sens qui nous ont broyés dans un plaisir insupportable tant il était violent. Je reprends doucement mon souffle allongé sur toi, encore enfouis en toi, m'imprégnant, de ta sueur et de nos odeurs corporelles qui sont fantastiquement érotiques à cet instant, de toutes ces sensations glissantes et mouillées qui me ravissent et me comblent à la fois._

_J'essaie de te contempler, tu te blottis contre moi et souris dans le sommeil qui t'emporte et qui ne tarde pas à me ravir à la conscience._

_Tout l'amour qui m'étreint me saoul et m'encombre à la fois…j'ai compris cette nuit là que jamais je ne serais plus libre puisque définitivement tu fais partie de moi, puisque décidément je sais… que je t'aime mon amour…_

Je réprime des frissons à ce souvenir de notre première fois…

Je me lève déterminé, je ne peux pas décemment te laisser t'enfuir et tu seras bien obligé de le comprendre Harry…Tu m'appartiens.

Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvre violement. Sur une tête rousse et échevelée, Weasley ! Mon agacement chronique refait surface immédiatement en l'apercevant.

« Malfoy ! Tu venais me voir ? »

_Non vieux ! Je traînais devant ton bureau dans le fol espoir d'apercevoir ton corps de rêve._

« Oui j'avais un service… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il m'observe avec attention et me demande abruptement…

« Tu as les yeux rouges, une allergie ? »

_Oui à ton imbécile de copain._

« Oui une allergie c'est ça…mais »

Il me regarde avec suspicion, il se doute de quelque chose j'en suis certain, je me redresse et prend une allure dégagée à cent lieu du tumulte qui m'habite.

« Je peux te parler Weasley ? »

Je sais que c'est idiot, mais une barrière insurmontable m'empêche de l'appeler par son prénom, notre passif est tellement chargé que nous n'aurons pas suffisamment d'une vie pour remettre les compteurs à zéro.

Il grimace et se forçant à retenir le sarcasme qui doit démanger sa langue, me fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

« Assieds toi, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Je me force à rester calme, pas question que je me ridiculise…

« Harry est parti ! »

Merde quel crétin, je me déteste d'avoir craché ça d'un ton tellement désespéré.

Il porte sur moi le même regard de pitié écoeurante que Granger a eu quelques instants plus tôt.

Je n'en peux plus, de toute cette sollicitude…Je me lève et m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me rattrape par le bras.

«Assieds toi Draco ! »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche c'est curieux et je pense que c'est la première fois,

J'obtempère sans piper mot.

Il poursuit, la voix anormalement douce alors qu'il s'adresse à moi.

« Il est venu ce matin, il voulait que je l'envoie en Europe. »

Je le regarde avec angoisse.

« Tu l'as fait ? »

« Bien obligé, rien ne s'y opposait et c'est son droit de vouloir être muté. »

« Ou l'as-tu envoyé ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Draco.»

Je me révolte à ces mots que je ne veux pas comprendre.

« POURQUOI ? »

Il a l'air profondément ennuyé par ma question.

« Je n'en ai pas la possibilité, il a demandé que l'on ne te communique pas sa nouvelle fonction ni son adresse. Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de son désir de s'isoler »

Mes épaules s'affaissent, je me mets à trembler sans en avoir conscience. Je ne m'explique pas comment tu as pu me faire ça Harry, je sais que l'amour que tu me portais le disputait à la haine que je t'inspirais depuis des mois, mais ça ! Former un écran de protection entre toi et moi pour que je ne t'atteigne plus, je vis un cauchemar et forcément je vais me réveiller, je veux le croire, je v …

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je lève les yeux et la belette me tend un mouchoir, je le regarde avec surprise, pourquoi me…? Oui, mon allergie bien sur …

Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour rien, je me lève de nouveau et il prend un air désolé.

« Ecoute Draco, j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, je l'ai retardé, je pensais que tu viendrais mais il n'était pas dupe et a balayé toutes mes objections d'un revers de main, avant de partir rapidement.»

Je hoche la tête je t'imagine tout à fait ,énervé et pressé de me fuir, tu as toujours eu la tête près du bonnet et il ne faut pas trop te provoquer lorsque tu es dans cet état. Je souris tristement et prend congé de Weasley, qui me retient encore une fois par le bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne pourra prendre son poste que dans deux jours, je pense que d'ici là il restera en Angleterre probablement hébergé par des amis… »

Le poids qui enserrait mon cœur s'allège brusquement, je regarde le roux qui me fixe avec gravité.

« Merci…Ronald »

Cette fois il sourit franchement, d'un air légèrement moqueur que je ne veux pas remarquer alors que pour la première fois de ma vie j'éprouve pour lui autre chose que de l'antipathie.

Je m'éloigne à grand pas quand j'entends dans mon dos sa voix forte qui ajoute.

« Sûrement chez de très bons amis… ses meilleurs amis »

Je sais où je dois aller à présent.

* * *

Pov Harry

La fureur me suffoque.

Ron n'a pas compris, Hermione n'a pas compris, ils sont tous contre moi, tous pensent que je devrais oublier et vivre ma vie le moins mal possible avec toi.

Sont ils si aveugles ?

Ne se rendent ils pas compte que ma vie est un enfer ?

Je n'ai d'autre hâte que de mettre entre toi et moi quelques milliers de kilomètres, L'Italie… je n'y aurais pas pensé, c'est Ron qui me l'a suggéré, là bas tout sera si différent qu'il me sera moins difficile de penser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve cuisant, il me sera moins difficile de t'oublier.

Je veux t'oublier Dray.

Oublier tout ce qui a constitué l'essence de notre vie commune.

Oublier l'horrible envie de prendre ma revanche et me sentir malfaisant en ta présence.

Oublier le désir qui me tenaille de te faire du mal, pour que tu comprennes enfin dans quelle désespérance je me noie.

Oublier nos jours d'indicibles bonheurs.

Oublier nos nuits qui me laissaient exsangue et repu de tout cet amour que tu me montrais.

Oublier ton corps qui sait me faire tant de bien, oublier ta peau qui fond sous ma langue gourmande, oublier ton odeur d'homme qui me chavire les entrailles des que j'entre dans une pièce ou tu te trouves. Oublier mon cœur qui me hurle de rester, oublier que je ne suis plus rien sans toi pour me soutenir.

Oublier que je t'aime indéfectiblement et pour la vie.

Ma poitrine explose de chagrin et je m'effondre là sur le petit tapis de laine blanche qui orne le salon de mes meilleurs amis, et je sanglote sans pouvoir m'arrêter puisque je suis seul et que cette fois je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant.

Mes larmes me sauve de la colère.

Il y a longtemps que j'aurais du leur permettre de couler et d'inonder ma vie jusqu'à me noyer moi-même. Toute cette détresse que je ne me suis pas autorisé à extérioriser, je l'expulse ici, dans ce petit cottage fait pour abriter le bonheur d'une famille, ou je suis enfermé pour encore quelques heures.

Je pleure sans discontinuer sur le gâchis de mon existence, sur cette situation inextricable qui fait que ce sera ni avec toi, ni véritablement sans toi, parce que tu seras toujours là, blotti en moi, imprimé dans mes chairs et mon esprit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveille nauséeux et glacé sur le sol ou je me suis effondré d'épuisement.

Je me secoue et détends mes membres engourdis, je me retourne d'un bond croyant entendre une respiration près de moi et… je te vois…

Assis avec nonchalance dans le canapé de cuir fauve tu me contemples avec gravité.

Je me redresse vivement et saute sur mes pieds ; je suis muet, ta présence ici me tétanise, comment est ce possible ?

« Tu comptais vraiment partir comme ça sans aucune explication ? »

Ta voix froide est plus coupante qu'une lame, elle me glace jusqu'au tréfonds de mes os.

Je ne réponds pas, je sais que la confrontation est imminente et qu'elle sera violente.

« Tu as pleuré ! »

C'est une juste une constatation.

Mon ventre se contracte douloureusement. Ta proximité m'enlève le peu de bon sens que je peux encore avoir.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Dis le moi et je partirais, je te laisserais à tes démons. »

Le ton de ta voix est las, je sais que tu dis vrai et la peur s'insinue en moi.

Je suis parti avec, toujours flottant derrière moi, ton spectre qui me poursuit, qui me cherche, et j'ai l'horrible impression que tu ne le feras plus, et que finalement je vais avoir ce que je désire le plus…ma liberté, mon indépendance…

Le vide…

Le néant…

Je te fixe, je veux apercevoir encore une ultime fois cette jalousie qui t'anime et qui me marque comme tien. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ton expression car d'un geste vif tu sors ta baguette et la pointe directement sur moi, tu l'appuies violement sur ma poitrine juste à l'emplacement du cœur et dans tes traits brusquement déformés par la rage je vois que tu es capable de me tuer, là, tout de suite pour que je ne te fasse plus souffrir.

« Pourquoi Potter répond ? »

Je dégaine ma baguette d'un geste aussi rapide que le tien et l'enfonce dans ta gorge ou je laisse une imperceptible trace rouge. Ma colère est revenue aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était délité dans mon chagrin.

« Parce que je te hais Malfoy ! »

Je martèle cruellement ces mots qui me font vibrer parce qu'au fond je les sais sincères.

Ton visage se durcit et froidement, dangereusement tu siffles…

« Expliques moi donc ça, aurions nous fait un bond dans le temps Potter? Serions nous revenus sans que je m'en rende compte à Poudlard ?… »

« Si seulement ! »

A mes paroles tu affiches un étonnement fugace puis la pression de ta baguette sur ma poitrine s'accentue durement et la douleur me fait serrer des dents, tu ne joues plus, je m'en rends compte.

Tes yeux ressemblent à deux ciels d'orage, tes mâchoires sont si crispées que je peux entendre tes dents s'entrechoquer.

Je comprends seulement que de ce duel, je ne dois pas sortir perdant, sinon je renierais tout ce qui fait mes principes.

« Tu m'as tout pris Malfoy et j'ai beau retourner tout cela dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à te le pardonner, ma revanche, mon combat, ma gloire et cette reconnaissance tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, j'en avais un besoin vital et tu m'as tout volé. »

T'appeler par ton nom, symbole pour moi de grandeur, de sangs purs, de cuisants échecs, de fourberie, de manigances et de violence m'aide à prendre de la distance et à te parler sans m'effondrer.

Tu secoues la tête et tes pâles cheveux blonds viennent se coller à ton visage comme un rideau de protection. Tu te mets à hurler et je recule involontairement d'un pas.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? NOUS AVONS EU CENT FOIS CETTE CONVERSATION, SI JE POUVAIS Y CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE JE LE FERAIS, MALHEUREUSEMENT IL N'Y A RIEN QUE JE PUISSE MODIFIER ET TU LE SAIS ! MERDE ! QUE VEUX TU DE PLUS ? ».

Je n'ai rien entendu de tes excuses, je suis sourd à toutes tes paroles de regrets.

Tu t'avances et te colles à moi menaçant.

Je te repousse avec violence car à cet instant j'ai envie de te faire ravaler tout ce que tu représentes, toutes ces années de relations larvées qui m'ont aidée à tenir et à m'accrocher à ma médiocre existence malgré le chaos où je me trouvais. Puis ces derniers mois ou nous avons vécut une histoire de couple presque normal, nos amis qui savaient et acceptaient l'idée que nous pouvions être heureux ensemble et même si certains affichaient une surprise non feinte la plupart nous regardaient avec bienveillance…

Je me suis plu à croire à ce moment que ma vie prenait le tournant que je désirais et que toi et moi allions pourvoir devenir Nous.

Quelle fatuité, quelle arrogance, je n'avais jamais rien appris en fait.

Je n'étais pas né pour le bonheur, ni la bienheureuse médiocrité d'une vie normale.

J'aurais du m'en souvenir pourtant, c'est ainsi depuis le jour ou Tom Jedusor s'est intéressé à moi, pauvre petite larve d'humain, avec un intérêt qui frisait l'indécence et qui ne devait plus jamais se relâcher pendant les seize années qui suivirent.

Oui j'aurais du le savoir.

Alors ma décision est prise, je ne me renierais pas, je vais te quitter pour ton salut et pour le mien. Parce que rien ne pourra changer…Jamais

Les histoires ne finissent pas toujours bien. Je ne suis pas abonné aux happy ends Dray ! Je suis juste le looser que tu as créé par ton comportement de conquérant, par une douloureuse occurrence qui t'as permis d'être encore une fois le meilleur.

Je suis ta créature parce que simplement tu l'as voulu ainsi.

Je te repousse durement encore une fois et te crache, mauvais.

« Tu voulais la gloire tu l'as, tu voulais l'admiration, la reconnaissance et la mielleuse déférence que tous te voue dans notre monde ? Et bien tu as tout ça Dray, tu ne peux pas en plus m'avoir moi, tu as fais tes choix…Et certains de ces choix, tu devras les assumer »

Je saisis mon manteau et je sors sans même l'enfiler, en claquant furieusement la porte derrière moi…

Je n'ai pas voulu voir l'éclat incrédule de tes yeux abasourdis par ma tirade, ton combat douloureux pour ne pas me fracasser la tête, ton air d'incompréhension désespéré.

J' ai voulu ne rien ressentir et surtout ne pas me retourner pour qu'enfin tu comprennes que c'était réellement la fin.

* * *

Pov Harry

5 ans plus tard

Je m'enfonce dans les boyaux de pierres de ce château qui fut mon foyer, mon école. Je passe en coup de vent pour saluer Minerva qui m'a toujours donné de ses nouvelles et s'est enquis de ma santé et de mon bien être avec constance, même quand je ne voulais plus avoir la moindre connexion avec mon ancienne vie.

Elle est devenue au fil des années une amie chère et je suis heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps.

De très bons souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire dans ce lieu chargé de tant d'histoire.

Que de bons souvenirs, il y a longtemps que je ne m'attarde plus aux mauvais.

J'ai tourné une page il y a cinq ans et depuis je me suis consacré exclusivement à mon métier, plutôt à ma formation puisque finalement je suis devenu Auror. Par esprit revanchard sans doute, beaucoup de missions à l'étranger m'ont forcées, si ce n'est à oublier, tout au moins à relativiser les choses. Et puis en prenant de l'age on devient plus sage je pense, moins exalté.

Alors j'ai fait une croix sur lui.

Je suis en paix avec moi-même.

Oui, je suis en paix je crois.

* * *

Pov Draco

5 ans plus tard

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce gamin m'énerve autant ? J'ai été très dur avec lui et j'en éprouve un remord sans nom.

Je vais aller voir Mac Go pour qu'elle me conseille, je ne peux décemment lui enlever la punition que je lui ai infligé sans me désavouer à ses yeux, mais ça m'ennuie beaucoup qu'il ne puisse disputer ce match pour lequel il s'est entraîné avec tant d'acharnement.

Saleté de gamin ! Son arrogance m'est insupportable, autant que son allure négligée, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et son air frondeur. Il passe son temps à me répondre et me provoquer malgré les retenues que je lui impose semaine après semaine dans l'espoir de le faire plier, sa langue acérée m'insupporte au-delà de tout et je dois bien avouer à ma grande honte que je suis très souvent injuste à son égard.

J'avance rapidement , les lieux me sont familiers, ces couloirs, ces escaliers, ces salles que je connais si bien, pour y avoir passé mon adolescence, et depuis deux ans ma vie d'adulte en tant qu'enseignant. Je souris à part moi, comment ai-je pu me laisser embobiner ainsi ?

Qui aurait cru que moi qui n'avais aucunement besoin de travailler, je finirais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, personne sans doute ! Pourtant j'étais le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'étaient ces forces maléfiques. Et pour cause, j'ai baigné toute ma jeunesse dans l'environnement du personnage le plus noir et le plus malfaisant que notre monde ai connu, grâce à mon cher père qui a toujours su être du bon coté, enfin de celui que lui croyait bon.

J'ai vite compris, malgré tout l'amour que je pouvais porter à mes parents qu'ils faisaient fausse route en s'accoquinant à ces cavaliers de la mort.

Et je me suis rapproché de ceux qui avaient jusqu'ici constitué les ennemis de ma famille, les membres de l'Ordre, les adorateurs de Potter dont je faisais partis dans l'ombre et sans que quiconque pu s'en douter.

Nous vivions tous les deux dans une sorte de no man's land.

Un fils de Mangemort et un orphelin.

Deux destins opposés

Un monde à part que nous seul connaissions.

Peut être ce qui nous a rapproché finalement.

Nos rencontres furtives et exaltées nous laissaient tremblants de honte et frustrés. Pourtant, au-delà du qu'en dira t on qui nous terrorisait, nous nous aimions avec plus de force chaque jour. Nous avions de plus en plus besoin du contact de l'autre, de sa proximité, et la moindre rencontre dans un couloir sombre se transformait en étreinte torride et interdite.

Quelle cruelle ironie qui a fait que j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'aimais en voulant le sauver d'une mort certaine. J'ai toujours agit impulsivement et pour lui je me serais perdu…

Au lieu de cela je l'ai perdu.

L'angoisse m'étreint douloureusement.

Je secoue les idées noires qui envahissent mon cerveau comme trop souvent ses temps ci, peut être à cause de cet horrible gosse qui lui ressemble trop.

J'allonge le pas pour arriver au plus vite devant la porte du bureau de Mc…

Et je stoppe brusquement.

Là !

Au bout du couloir…

Avançant de ce pas nonchalant qui lui appartient.

Lui !

Je reconnais les mèches trop longues qui balaient ses épaules, toujours aussi bien coiffé Potter. Je suis figé et fixe sa nuque sans pouvoir faire un embryon de mouvement dans un sens ou dans un autre.

Il s'immobilise à son tour, je pense qu'il a du sentir mon regard pesant qui le foudroie. Je devrais partir en courant, il m'a quitté, je lui en veux.

Je lui en veux n'est ce pas ?

J'avance lentement vers ce corps qui m'attire comme un aimant, vers cette silhouette fine et musclée qui me rappelle durement ma condition d'homme que j'essaie d'annihiler depuis qu'il est parti. Il sait que je suis là, il ressent ma présence, son désarroi est presque palpable, je suis tout près à présent…je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher, je ne le fais pas, je murmure juste son nom.

« Bonjour…Harry ? »

Je le vois frémir, son corps est tendu comme un arc, il ne se retourne pas et je préfère cela, je peux ainsi lui parler sans qu'il fouille mon visage de ses yeux d'écume.

Et les paroles m'échappent brusquement comme des oiseaux dont on aurait ouvert la cage.

« Je voulais juste… que tu ne meurt pas ce jour là…Je voulais juste te garder et je n'ai pas pensé que je te blessais…à aucun moment… »

Voilà, c'est sorti facilement, ce que j'aurais du lui dire il y a cinq ans pour qu'il ne parte pas désespéré.

Pour qu'il ne parte pas tout simplement.

J'ai eu le temps de penser aux mots que j'aurais du prononcer mais que ma fierté imbécile a coincés au fond de ma gorge.

J'ai eu cinq ans Harry. Cinq années de vide affectif et de grisaille, cinq années de nuits solitaires émaillées de plaisirs qui ne prenaient leurs sources que dans mes souvenirs de toi.

Cinq années d'isolement, pires qu'une cellule à Azkaban.

* * *

Pov Harry

Dans ce couloir, cerné par ces murs séculaires, je sens brusquement sa présence. C'est comme un poids qui pèse sur moi m'empêchant de faire un pas de plus, il me cloue au pilori par son regard d'orage brûlant ma nuque et me fait me sentir si faible soudain.

Que fais il en ces lieux ?

Que puis je faire pour lui échapper ?

J'entends le bruit léger de ses pas qui le rapprochent de moi, je ne me retournerais pas, il ne le faut pas.

Je voudrais courir, m'enfuir, reprendre la respiration qui me fait brusquement défaut, oublier qui je suis, qui il est.

Je voudrais…

Il se tient juste derrière moi, je perçois sa chaleur comme une chape qui m'enveloppe et tout mon corps se contracte d'anticipation.

Il ne me touche pas et je me sens bêtement frustré.

Soudainement sa voix, douce et chuchotée…

Mon prénom que lui seul prononce de cette façon rauque et traînante.

Et les phrases qui suivent, les mots qui arrivent trop tard, l'exégèse dont j'avais un ardent besoin en d'autres temps. Ses mots qui s'en que je puisse les en empêcher font couler les larmes de cinq années de solitude.

Le pardon m'envahit et me saoule devant tout cet amour balbutié que je n'avais pas admit. Mon aveuglement me revient comme un boomerang ainsi que mon entêtement à me poser en victime alors que j'étais juste, et ce grâce à lui, un rescapé.

* * *

Pov Draco

Je penche ma tête et hume son parfum en fermant les yeux, sa fragrance familière fait danser dans mon ventre des papillons qui ne s'y étaient plus trouvés depuis si longtemps.

Je me laisse fondre et l'enlace, je le serre doucement et dans cette étreinte je perçois toute une palette d'émotion que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis cinq ans. Il se retourne enfin et je vois ses joues humides de larmes. Nos regards s'hameçonnent et se fondent et le lien, notre lien invisible est toujours présent, ardant défenseur de notre amour alors je lui passe doucement une main derrière la nuque et approche son visage du mien, les deux émeraudes me fixent intensément, d'une pression légère je plaque lascivement mes lèvres sur les siennes il gémit de surprise. Ma langue éperdue de curiosité peine à se souvenir de ce contact divin et elle cherche sa sœur avec impétuosité. Notre baiser se transforme rapidement en une torride inspection de nos bouches respectives.

Il entoure mon visage de ses deux mains, approfondi la caresse et il me semble que nous ne pourrons jamais nous défaire l'un de l'autre.

J'inspire une goulée d'air pour ne pas mourir tout de suite, au beau milieu de ce rêve et je lui souffle, voulant me justifier encore une fois.

« C'est parce que je t'aime…seulement pour ça que… »

« Chuttt Dray …Tu m'as eu sur ton « Bonjour »… Tu m'as eu à ce moment là… »

FIN


End file.
